House of Haddinkov
Introduction The House of Haddinkov is an Alteraci heraldry within the Barony of Bärenland. Which it would be located within the Kingdom of Alterac . History Origins The House of Haddinkov was founded by Artyom Nikolayevhich Haddinkov. At first he was a commoner in the fields between the boarder of Lordaeron and soon to be Alterac. Artyom was considered a simple person who kept to himself and his family, however everything started changing when Artyom turned the age of sixteen when the local lord started enacting religious and individual regulations along with high taxes. When two years passed taxation has not lowered and regulations became more. Riots started to become a common issue, many peasants and commoners were thrown in the dungeon for just even speaking out. Many were sentenced to years locked up, but that was until Artyom started to make a plan. He ordered the common folk to take their scythes they used for farming and modify it to become a spear. Then grab some torches, many common folk did. With the torches and weapons they produced they used the cover of night to find the local armory and set fire to the roof surrounding the guards when they ran outside. Using the guards as prisoners they quickly rushed into the armory stealing any weapons they could get a hold of. Making this the start of the gornyye povstantsy (Mountain Rebels) of Lordaeron. Rebellion After the action of raiding the armory of the local town the rebelion set its plan in motion to set fire to the local keep of the lord. The plan was simple, kill the guards on the walls, sneak in, release the prisoners, and burn the keep with the lord trapped in it. The plan was considered a success, but however the Lord inside the keep started screaming while he was set a flame. Meanwhile his wife and daughter horrified by the incodent fled the keep to seek help from the higher regents of the area. This would alarm the local regents to start rallying some reinforcements to quell the rebellion. The battle of the green fields The first battle between Haddinkov's rebels and the knights of lodaeron was tense for the rebels considering none of them had fighting experience. However, Artyom planned a few ideas after looking around his surroundings. First he would send out a messenger telling them that they are planning on terms of surrender and to wait a few days. The lord leading to quell the rebelion was in great disbelief thinking this rebelion would end quick a peaceful non the less. This however was a grave mistake, Artyom was waiting for it to rain make the fields they tore apart into a wet and muddy field to step in. He would also during the night of rain make his rebels stand in a line yelling to prepare to march and the calvalry would be at the ready as well. However they would then sound retreat and the calvalry would be at ease. This motion would be repeated for every three hours causing the calvalry to stay up the whole night and lose any amount of sleep they could get. The next morning the lord grew impatiant and ordered that the rebelion be dismantled immediately. The calvalry would begin to charge, but the charge proved to be fatal to the calvalry units with the horses getting their hooves stuck in the mud causeing them to fall over, slow down dramatically and many knights to be dismounted. Artyom's rebels being equiped with longbows aimed at the calvalry struggling in the mud would bring massive loss to the calvalry. Along with this the archers being prepared to launch an attack would be mowed down by commoners equiped with longbows and scythes modified into spears mounted on horses. It was an embarasing defeat for the knights of Lordaeron. With Artyom's rebelion taking a few losses while the Lords took too many. Message from the Lord of Hearthglen and Gornyye Povstantsy's reply.... After the humiliating defeat of the battle of green fields along with the raids happening in local towns and villages the lord of Hearthglen sent a letter to Artyom and to his rebellion. The letter sounded formal and calm, telling of the importance of his titles that was bequithed upon him. Lord of Hearthglen to the gornyye povstantsy "As the lord of Hearthglen; decendant of followers of lordain; proud follower of the light; preserver of tyr's silver hand; holy divine; guardian of Andorhal; defender of the lights followers - I command you, the Gornyye Povstantsy, '' ''to submit to me voluntarily and without any resistance, and to desist from troubling me with your attacks. '' ''-Lord of Hearthglen The Gornyye Povstansty and Artyom did receive this letter while hearing it from a scribe they kidnapped from one of their raids. However they used this young scribe and forced him to help Artyom to reply back while holding a knife to his back. Of course this reply would be extremely vulgar and insulting to no end. "O Lord, noble demon and damned demon's kith and kin, secritary to Sargaris himself, what kind of a demon knight art thou, that canst slay a rat with your limp prick. Sargareas shits, your army eats. Thou shalt not you son of a whore, make subjects of our children; we have no fear of your army by day or night we will battle with thee, fuck thy mother. '' ''Thou decendant bitch of lordain, proud hypocrite of the light, preserver of tyr's fisting hand, holy divine ass, grand atendee of Andorhal's brothels, swindler of the lights followers, and fool of all light's paradise and the twisting nether, an idiot before the titans, grandson of the shadow, '' ''and the crick in our prick. Pig's snout, mare's arse, slaughterhouse cur, unchristened brow, screw thine own mother! '' ''So the Gornyye Povstantsy declare, you wont even be shovling shit for our grandchildren. Now we'll conclude we do not know the date and don't own a calander, the moon in the sky, the year of light's grace, the day's same over here as it is over there; for this kiss our ass!" ''-Artyom and the Gornyye Povstantsy '' After the reply The reply from Haddinkov made the Lord of Hearthglen livid with pure anger. Immediately after hearing every detail of this reply, he ordered a bounty upon Haddinkov and his rebellion. A year has past and after skirmish after skirmish the Lord of Hearthglen raised the bounty and his behavior became more and more erratic. After much fighting the King of Lordaeron heard of the Lord of Hearthglen's many humiliating defeats, he sent a demanded to the Lord of Hearthglen and Artyom Haddinkov himself. Both have agreed to meet in the town of Andorhol. Negotiations and results With the King of Lordaeron present, both Artyom and the Lord of Hearthglen were set at a table to negotiate. Artyom knew the Lord would not let him nor those who followed him to live in peace. After much bickering between the two for three hours a deal was met. Artyom offered to have him and his followers leave the country and with it the bounty that was promised for his head. The King of Lordaeron would find this to be a grand idea, however the Lord of Hearthglen would find this to be a costly negotiation. After much discussion, the deal was settled, Haddinkov along with the Gornyye Povstansty will leave the Kingdom of Lordaeron with their gold in pocket. The deal was that the Gornyye Povstansty had three months to leave the nation. Migration to Alterac After the three months the Gornyye Povstansty and Haddinkov migrated along the path of the Thorondril river. They have made their way to Alterac a place they could call home. After hearing that Alterac would become its own nation Artyom Haddinkov himself presented some gold to purchase land in the Alterac mountains. Alterac's offering After beiing offered gold for some small partials of land the King of Alterac knew of Haddinkov's rebelion. He felt very honored and yet a little fearful of him. Wanting no quarell nor any rebelion in his kingdom the King of Alterac made conversation with Artyom Haddinkov. After long conversation the king declined his offering of gold and instead told him that he can have his land at no cost and live in it tax free. However Artyom and the Gornyye Povstansty would have to help him establish and enforce the laws of Alterac. Artyom agreed full heartedly, however after the negotiation ended he would change his band of mountain rebels to the name obshchinniki meaning free men in their common tongue. With this the obshchinniki established and enforced Alterac's laws through out Alterac. Thus the House of Haddinkov was made and the seal as a bear resembling as timid, wise, content and known for ferocity when angered. Obshchinniki till the Second war After that day forward and throughout the history of Alterac the House of Haddinkov has served with the obshchinniki of Alterac. enforcing laws, fighting each other and known as warriors who cherish freedom and honor above all else in the whole of Azeroth. The obshchinniki enjoyed everyday and its freedoms, this was until the second war. During the second war, the only task the obshchinniki believed they had was to enforce the laws of Alterac, however when the Alliance invaded they were proven wrong. The Alliance would sack some villages which would cause the obshchinniki themselves to cause hit and run tactics towards Alliance forces. With this stealing weapons and supplies ranging from metals, food and matchlock muskets from dwarves. The root cause for the Hatred of the Silver Hand After multiple skirmishes Lord Uther himself ordered that this resistance be quelled at once. This would prove to be fatal until they had an idea to kidnap the obshchinniki commander's children. This however is what stopped immediately. Rhalitra Haddinkov himself is one of these children. A netotiation was met for a surrender and no resistance to the Silver Hand or the Kingdom of Lordaeron itself. This was agreed upon, however the commanders thought they would retrieve their children and Ioann Haddinkov would retrieve his Grandson Rhalitra and the rest of his grand children. This would be proven false, the Silver Hand decited to to teh exact opposite and take away their children to make full sure that the obshchinniki houses including the House of Haddinkov would not rebel. Today As of right now the House of Haddinkov was given head title to Rhalitra Haddinkov by his grandfather Ioann Haddinkov. With this their house advocates for Industrialization, academics and a cultural revolution within Alterac. Along with this it also advocates for the possible reunification of the obshchinniki and swears to return law and order in Alterac. Haddinkov Haddinkov Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes